


【独仏】大地飞歌（？？？）

by anncubs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anncubs/pseuds/anncubs
Summary: 1.成文于至少2012年的黑历史，不要在意细节，谢谢【。2.私设EU妹妹末尾出现，请注意。3.是情趣、情趣【咳





	【独仏】大地飞歌（？？？）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.成文于至少2012年的黑历史，不要在意细节，谢谢【。  
> 2.私设EU妹妹末尾出现，请注意。  
> 3.是情趣、情趣【咳

最富于侵略的行为莫过于姓爱。

 

弗朗西斯试图逃跑，但是这个时候的任何动作都无异于自投罗网。双目与对方接触，他从那目光中读出的内容传达的不过是他一有动作就会被捕获。  
危险罢了。  
冷汗落下，看似漫不经心的表情想要掩盖内心的恐慌，无意识的做出吞咽的动作，即便是僵持着的现在，即便路德维希没有做出任何动作，都足以冻结弗朗西斯他周围的空气。

“小路德……”

僵直的身体在来不及反应的时候就被钳制，强有力的手臂拉扯着他的手腕摔上厚重的地毯，柔软的羊毛织物相接处发出厚重的声响，身体因为突然与地面接触而震动，撞击的力道令身体强烈的痛楚。

“唔！！”吃痛地哼出声来，这痛楚给予身体的感受太过剧烈，弗朗西斯连叫出声的时间都没有。  
他剧烈的扭动着向前，狼狈不堪的姿势已经不在考虑的范围之内，但是在以这样耻辱的前进方式移动不到一米之时，他便被另一个更加强壮的躯体压住了。  
身后的人那强健的躯干，充满力量的手腕，低沉的平稳的呼吸，无一不宣告着他身为男人的魄力。  
弗朗西斯有那么一瞬间感到了未曾有过的恐惧感。  
被迫以正面接触书房的羊毛毯，脸埋入其中，手腕被扭转出弧度，被丝质的领带捆绑住而强迫着放置在背后。  
弗朗西斯几乎要咬断了牙龈才能不出声，他抵在毛毯上的膝盖支撑着他的身体，连同支撑着路德维希的身体，也支撑着他的尊严，开始不住地颤栗。  
被对方快速有效的解开扣子，只拎住后领向后方用力一扯，衬衫立刻像纸质的信封一样裂开，露出里面洁白的身体。四月的空气并没有温暖到裸露皮肤也能够毫不在意，被衣衫带动着向后仰起的时候，弗朗西斯忍不住抽气。但是这适应的时间立刻消失，温暖宽大的手掌放开褪到手肘的衬衫抚上他的头顶，那略带掌控的意味，对于了解路德维希行为的弗朗西斯来说是恐怖的标志，在黑暗中任何人都看不见的地方。他惊恐地睁开了眼睛。  
令人害怕的动作重现，那手掌抓住他的金发，按照他身体仰起时划出的弧线，重重的按下。  
弗朗西斯扭动着腰肢向上体传递更多的力量已减弱即将受到的冲击，但是在力量方面，他并不是能够和那只手抗衡的人，坚挺的鼻梁尽管是埋入了柔软的毛毯，强大的惯性所带来的冲击力立刻夺取了他所有的放抗力量。弗朗西斯感到头晕目眩，鼻腔的血腥味如他所料喷入咽喉，鲜红的液体潺潺流出，未散去的余温沾湿了他的脸颊。  
“……路德……”  
喃喃出声已经是最大的极限，但这下意识的动作只不过是徒劳，身后的人并没有给与任何回应，他听到皮带被抽出的声音，割开空气的声响像是能够划破皮肤的利刃。  
他合上疲惫的眼睛。  
没有任何多余的动作，路德维希的手掌放开弗朗西斯柔顺的发丝移动到他纤细的脖颈，被掌握住脆弱的咽喉时弗朗西斯想到的却是“原来我的脖子这么细”这种无关紧要的内容。

路得维希此时只是一只完全贯彻着掠夺本能的野兽，他的手钳住身下躯体，跳动的脉搏引诱着他捏碎那条生命。如同雄狮在交配时会咬住雌师的喉咙一样，这只是为了宣告占有的权利，不允许反抗的权利，和身下人的雌伏具有相同的意义。  
他一边扯下覆盖在弗朗西斯臀部的长裤，一边靠近已经没有反抗动作的的身体。  
凑近弗朗西斯的耳畔，他开口。  
“不逃了吗？”  
身下人身体一震，立刻扭头蹬着他。  
“你在说什么！……唔……路德维希！快放开！……够了！”  
走廊的灯光从微开的门缝泄入，黄色的灯光在路德维希的脸上画出一方橘黄色的条纹，在那条纹的下，弗朗西斯眼睁睁的看着路德维希脸带他不熟悉的危险笑容，低头靠近他的肩胛，从颈侧开始，一寸一寸，搅动着舌尖的柔软和尖锐的牙齿的啃咬，微妙的柔软和强硬之中的平衡点落在他敏感的肩头，将他的身体从疼痛中唤醒。  
就像雨露将唤醒一片大地的深沉，就像夜晚会唤醒未知危险的恐惧。  
他紧锁着眉头，转过头去，眼前的黑暗只能让除开视觉之外的五官更加敏锐罢了。来自于肩头的触感格外明显，无法忽视，身体几乎忍不住要跟着配合起来……

然而那声音又从黑暗里传来。  
“再不逃，就连什么都不剩下了。”  
“……”惊觉自己刚刚的想法有多么危险，弗朗西斯立刻清醒了。他咬咬牙重新掌握住自己身体的力量，让每个细胞都活动起来，警觉地感受外界的动向。

然而在他重新跪立起下身的时候，硬物开始了入侵。  
他颈脖的压力消失了，取而代之的是后庭刺入的手指。为了挣脱向前扭动腰部，移动着膝盖想要拉开距离，却被抓住大腿拖回了怀抱。灵活翘起或弯曲的手指在后庭中开阔场地，按压着妄图驱赶异物而收缩的内壁。  
这一切都更加强烈的宣告着后面被侵犯的事实。  
如果不赶快的话  
如果不赶快的话……  
进入倒计时的数秒阶段，弗朗西斯挣扎的动作更加剧烈，他不住的蹬腿，用肩膀支撑着身体前进，降低身躯向前延伸，粗糙的毛毯和他胸前的裸露相互摩擦，恰到好处的触感连同身后灼热的温度，将要一起熔断他的神经。  
他伸长了脖子向前，宛若垂死的天鹅。  
就在此时，一直阻止他前进的手被放开，插入后庭的手指也尽数拔出，失去束缚的身体按照惯性栽入厚重的毛毯，弗朗西斯的脸完全没入了织物里。  
巨大的硬物散发着令人害怕的高热，尖端的突起是上趟的子弹。  
男人的膝盖向他移动了一小段距离作为开始的标志，然后摆动着胯部重重的撞上他的后穴，生硬撑开的通道产生出的压迫感和撕裂感闪电般击穿了他的神经系统，就好像这一切都发身在他脑子里一样。整个身体被撞出，他的身体剧烈前倾，脖颈弯曲出恐怖的曲线，几乎快要折断的颈椎强迫着他抬头离开地面向前移动，否则就会被强制掰断。  
“唔……！！”  
没有张开嘴叫喊的余地，他只能在毛毯里发出鼻音，来不及调整呼吸，第二次撞击将他的身体向前推送，向前飞出的躯干软弱无力的趴在毛毯上，溢出的津液呛入口腔引起气管急促的收缩来不及呼吸。  
他感到极度缺氧。  
但是这不是最终，至少不是路德维希的终点。  
接下来是连续不断的撞击，每进攻一次，立刻向弗朗西斯靠近，然后是紧接着下一次。没有停顿、没有休息、没有空隙，路德维希双手撑在弗朗西斯的腰侧，像兽一样用四肢前行，还原最原始的侵略。简单的动作是最初的记忆，不需要太多思考，这是本能，是兽性，是这躯体原本的记忆，所以他靠着这姿势前行，走向高潮的顶峰。  
窒息的世界让痛苦变为混沌，让混沌转为欢愉，被迫承受的肉体和力量，扣下了结束理智的扳机。弗朗西斯放弃了去思考这状态，他被后身的动力推动着来到毛毯的边缘，像被逼入绝境的兽。  
路德维希突然伸手按住弗朗西斯的肩胛，最后埋入他灼热滚烫、紧致撩人的身体。将整个身体重心下降，覆盖住他相较于自己略小一号身形。身体的重量压缩了弗朗西斯前襟与地面的最后距离。没有了毛毯的间隔，胸前的凸起直直的触上冰冷的地面，弗朗西斯再也无法忍受叫出声来，全身痉挛不止的颤抖，冰冷与火热一瞬间的重合，吞噬了他。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！”  
痛苦和欢愉同时降临，泪水涌出早已发红的眼眶，和精液一起涌出。

 

门口有脚步声传来。  
“Papa……你在那里吗？”  
女儿玛利亚弱弱的声音含混不清地传入门缝。

 

弗朗西斯此时还未从释放的余韵中回过神来，路德维希飞快的将他揽入自己的怀里。突然被立起了身体坐上路德维希肿胀的欲望，将它以从未有过的深度含入，弗朗西斯呻吟出声，但立刻被宽大的手掌捂住了口鼻，他痛苦的瞪动双腿，却被路德维希夹住带动着转身面向办公桌的方向。  
“玛……咳恩……”一向自制力很好的男人，开口却是被情欲侵蚀的不见原本音色的声调。  
听到这发音，突然意识到来者是女儿的弗朗西斯打了个寒颤立刻清醒了，尴尬和心虚的想法入侵了他的脑子，但是他惊恐的看见刚刚释放过的埃菲尔铁塔又重新建造起来。

“玛利亚下士！书房进入了小偷，我要求你立刻按照我的命令行动！”  
“是的长官！请下命令！”  
玛利亚十分入戏的在距离门口还剩一步的地方立正敬礼，等候命令。  
“玛利亚下士！路德维希上尉要求你潜入玛利亚女士房间的床铺上埋伏，必要时可以休息！”  
“是的长官……但是papa……”  
“是请叫我路德维希长官！下士，你还有什么问题？”  
“路德维希长官！请问‘必要时’是什么时候？”  
“是你想睡觉的时候，下士。”  
“是的长官！下士明白了！”  
啪啪啪拖鞋叩击地板的声音远去，女儿的房间传来关门的声音。

呼——  
路德维希终于松了一口气。  
“唔！！唔！！”弗朗西斯皱着眉头扭动着，他快窒息了。  
路德维希急忙松开手。  
“路德维希你这个人渣！这已经不是过于入戏了！你想杀了我吗？！”  
压低了声音愤恨的骂道，同时却放松的靠在了身后健硕的胸膛上。  
“这不是你要求的么？”  
“哥哥我只是想要玩玩场景而已，可不是让你把哥哥我闷死！”  
“还继续？”  
“当然不！这种激烈的东西哥哥我一年一次就好……”  
“这次不逃了吗？”  
“累了。”  
弗朗西斯用他重获自由的手反搂住路德维希，麻木僵硬的手没有力气的耷拉在肩上。  
“哥哥我在你这里先休息会儿。”  
路德维希扶起没有力量的手臂在上面落下温柔的吻，“我比较喜欢你逃的样子。”  
“小路德看不出来你有自虐倾向呢~”  
“不，我只是喜欢看你怎么逃都逃不掉的样子。”  
“真是……恶趣味！”

 

弗朗西斯，我们只能共同生存或是赴死，我们的墓地在同一片土地，我们的地狱也是同一处无垠。  
弗朗西斯，我们的终点在一起。  
你逃不走。

 

 

Fin


End file.
